


Seeing Things

by VodouBlue



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-07
Updated: 2011-06-07
Packaged: 2017-10-20 05:21:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/209178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VodouBlue/pseuds/VodouBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starbuck can’t believe her eyes.</p><p>ORIGINAL POSTING DATE:  09/18/05 (under the name Tartlet McNawty)</p><p>A/N:  This was for the ApolloStarbuckFic newbie 5 minute challenge. (Season 1)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeing Things

::&&&::

 

“Tell me I’m seeing things,” Starbuck stated, as she stopped in her tracks only a few paces into the showering facility.

Apollo was _dancing_. Very enthusiastically. In only a towel. And _singing_.

The not-entirely-off-key verses of a popular dance tune ricocheted off the tiles as he shimmied and bounced energetically around the empty room.

 _'Is there a gas leak?'_ she wondered, trying to figure out what would make her stoic CAG turn into a disco diva. He couldn’t always act like this when he thought he was alone, could he?

As the final note of his performance echoed off the tiles, Lee whipped the towel off and flung it away in a fit of abandon. Kara did the only thing she could.

* _clap, clap, clap, clap_ *

End


End file.
